This invention relates generally to new and improved cosmetic apparatus for containing and applying a cosmetic, such as for example, lipstick, blushes, eye liner and eye shadow, treatment lotions such as a moisturizer, and foundations. More particularly, this invention relates to a one-piece combination compact and cosmetic applicator which can contain from one day to 30 days supply of some cosmetics and which is sufficiently simple and inexpensive to manufacture that it can function, if desired, as a cosmetic sampler or even as a single-sample cosmetic dispenser.
Numerous cosmetic apparatus such as cosmetic dispensers, compacts and cosmetic applicators are known to the art. In addition, numerous cosmetic samplers or one-sample cosmetic dispensers are known to the art and are typically used at a cosmetic counter in a store for introducing a new cosmetic such as for example a new lipstick color. Such cosmetic samplers are experiencing increased usage and desirability due to the increasing concern about the transmission of diseases, such as AIDS, between people. It has been the practice, for example, at cosmetic or lipstick counters, to provide a tube of new lipstick for use by several ladies to experiment with the new lipstick or lipstick color as a try-out before the new lipstick is purchased. This sharing Of a new lipstick color has been largely discontinued due to the above mentioned increasing awareness and concern about disease transmission.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the cosmetic art for new and improved cosmetic apparatus for containing or storing a limited quantity of cosmetic and which includes an applicator for conveniently applying cosmetic to a person such as for conveniently applying a new lipstick sample to the lips of a single person. For eye catching appeal there is a need for such cosmetic apparatus to be visually attractive or have considerable aesthetic appeal at the cosmetic counter or point of potential purchase.